Tales of the Abyss II: Book of Secrets
by Arietta the Wild
Summary: Full summary inside; when our heroes travel to a country long thought destroyed since the Hod War, they might have put themselves in danger once again. Old foes, new friends, new foes, it's an all new ball game. again, full and BETTER summary inside.


_**Title**__: Tales of the Abyss II: Book of Secrets_

_**Summary**__: Kimlasca-Lanvaldear receives a letter of distress from a country long thought destroyed. It has been at least a year since Luke returned from his journey around Auldrant; he and Asch are now one, but that doesn't explain how the Six God-Generals and Van were resurrected. With some unlikely help, Luke and his friends must leave once again on another journey for the sake of Auldrant, and Lorelei itself. _

_**Copyrights**__: Kosuke Fujishima and Square-Enix_

_**Author**__: Arietta the Wild_

_**Rating**__: T (+14); Language, violence, and some alcohol reference_

_**Genre**__: Adventure, horror, suspense, supernatural, fantasy, comedy, and shonen_

_**Author's note**__: This is an alternate universe; therefore I can do as I please. General Frings' died in the game but he is alive in this story. I do not own Tales of the Abyss; all rights go to those listed above. The only things I own in this story are the OC's (original characters) and the plot line for this particular fan fiction, I own nothing more. Please enjoy._

CHAPTER ONE

The clouds were dark in the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear as the thunder clashed in the sky. For now the rain was only a drizzle, but was predicted to star pouring down by mid-day. Many people were rushing across the street to get where they need to be, using books and other things as protection from the slight rain. Up on the highest level of the city, where all the nobles lived, was no better. Princess Natalia, the newly appointed "adopted" heir to the throne, stared out her bedroom window. She loved the rain; but, there was something about it that made her want to cry.

"Asch..."

That name seemed to run through her mind ever so often. She couldn't get her beloved Asch out of her mind.' He's a part of Luke now,' she told herself, 'I know that.'

Knock, knock, knock. "Your highness?"

"Yes, come in." Natalia called out, the maid walking in and bowing respectfully. "His royal majesty, the king, wishes to see you." the maid stated. Natalia nodded approvingly and the maid walked out. Sighing heavily, Natalia headed out the door to meet with her father. What could he have wanted? Seven o'clock was his reading hour.

Walking down the hall and down the stairs, Natalia stopped in her tracks halfway down the steps. She couldn't explain it, but something felt different about the castle. There was a dark feeling about it; almost evil. Natalia decided to shrug it off and go meet with her father.

"You wished to see me father?" Natalia asked, walking into the throne room.

Along with King Ingobert in the throne room was General Cecille of the Kimlascan military and the Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Military. Walking closer to the three men, Natalia couldn't tell if she should be excited to see Jade or confused. "What's going on? What's happening?" she asked. King Ingobert looked over at Jade. "Show her the letter, Colonel Curtiss." he asked. Jade followed orders and pulled out a letter from his pocket; he handed it to Natalia.

Hesitantly Natalia accepted the letter. "Commander of Operations Alpine had opened the letter to check the contents. It's a cry for help from a country called Nhumaria and it requests you and Colonel Curtiss specifically and personally, along with four other of your friends." Ingobert explained. Natalia removed her attention from the letter and back up to her father. "Who, who else?" she asked. Jade pushed his glasses back up on his nose, the light reflecting from the lenses hiding his vampire like red eyes. "Along with you and I is Luke, Guy, Tear, and Anise." he explained, his eyes becoming visible through his glasses once again.

She couldn't' be happier. All Natalia could think about, other than Asch, was her adventure with her new found friends. Of course, she could see Luke everyday if she had wanted too; but Tear, Anise and Guy she couldn't see as often anymore. "But where is Nhumaria?" she asked. "I've never even heard of it."

"It's a country 200 miles northeast of Daath. It was long thought destroyed ever since the Hod War. It's at least a three day trip by ship." Jade explained. Ingobert put his attention on Natalia. "Find Luke and explain the situation to him. By the looks of the letter you're going to have to leave as soon as possible." Natalia nodded her head in understanding of her father's demands. When she saw the opportunity she and Jade left to go find Luke.

~*~

"Luke!?" Natalia called out. She had checked his bedroom but he wasn't there. The sunlight reflecting of Jade's glasses hid his eyes again. A small, teasing smirk spread across his lips. "Oh, what a bother." He teased. "I wonder where Luke as gone." He punched the tree behind him, hard, and got an unusual yet familiar response. "Huh…uagh!" Luke exclaimed, as he came tumbling down from the top branches landing flat on his face.

Natalia quickly turned to find Luke lying on the ground. "Luke!" she exclaimed rushing to the boys side. "There you are!"

Luke managed to get to his feet and scratch the back of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed shooting a glare at Jade. Jade smirked and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Whoops. You're so clumsy, Luke. You really should be more careful." He sarcastically teased. Natalia sighed heavily.

"We have been asked to aid the country of Nhumaria; it's urgent." Natalia explained. Luke looked at Natalia with a serious, concerned expression. "Nhumaria, what's that?" he asked, obviously having never heard of the country either. Natalia motioned for Jade to explain. He knew the area better (for not even Lorelei knows why.) "It's a country long thought destroyed ever since the Hod war. It's at least 200 miles northeast from Daath, a three day trip by ship." Jade explained.

Luke crossed his arms and began to think. He knew the name 'Nhumaria' sounded familiar. Had he heard it in a book? "When do we leave?" he asked obviously wanted to help. Natalia had the look of hope on her face. "Immediately." She said simply.

"We should head to Yulia City first to pick up Tear, since it's closer to Kimlasca. We'll be passing by on the way to Grand Chokmah anyway so it seems logical." Jade explained.

Not having any arguments with the plan the trio headed for the port. Along the way they heard a few people talking in not-so-hushed tones about a commotion in the abandoned factory. Luke stopped in his tracks. "Um…can I ask you guys something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"What is it, Luke?" Jade asked. He looked at Luke as if he knew what he was going to ask.

"Remember those people talking about the abandoned factory?" Luke asked.

"Luke! We don't have time to think about that right now." Natalia retorted, semi-scolding. Luke looked at Natalia. "It'll be real quick. Those people sounded serious; even a little scared." He explained. Natalia sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "I don't see a problem. There's something I would like to investigate there as well. If what those people are saying is accurate…" Jade cut off at the end of his sentence.

With that they were off to the abandoned factory. From the 'not-so-hushed' toned chatter there were loud crashes coming from the lower level, and it had been more active with monsters. Someone even sworn on their grave that they had heard an explosion from the lower levels.

"Ugh…" Natalia complained, inching away from a few cobwebs and unrecognizable dead insects. "I had forgotten how vile and disgusting this place was."

"It has been a while since we've been down here. However I don't remember it being this dark, or stuffy." Jade explained, wiping the dust that was collecting on his glasses. Luke observed his surroundings. Something was different about that factory than the last time they were there.

As they traveled deeper into the factory there were a few things that were unusual and out of place. There were unrecognizable machinery, there were a few skeletons or crushed bones lying around, and there was an unmistakable scent of roses.

"State your names travelers!"

Stopping immediately, they turned their attention to a cloaked woman a few levels above them. Her voice was unrecognizable, and they couldn't see much of her physical being. "Who are you!?" Luke shouted, almost forgetting where he was. The woman did not dare jump to speak to them face to face. "My name is of no importance. Who might you be you filthy, young worm?" she asked, spitting her insults like poison.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed. 'Impossible…' he said to himself. Natalia put one hand on her hip and used the other to point accusingly at the cloaked woman. "You're the one causing all of the commotion putting distress on the people here in Baticul!" she accused. The woman started to chuckle, then laughed at Natalia's accusation.

"Wh-why are you laughing!?" Natalia shouted, her hands practically slamming down at her side. The woman finally stopped laughing after a few moments and looked down at Natalia. "Oh, how I pity your people." She retorted. Was that an insult? "Am I honestly speaking with the queen of Kimlasca to be? If that is so then I can't wait to see this country crumble. You're nothing but a spineless little girl!"

"What'd you say!?" Luke shouted, grabbing the hilt of his sword. The woman finally jumped down from the upper level. Even when she was closer she was still unrecognizable. After a moment of hateful glaring, the woman pulled off her hood. Her hair was shoulder blade length and messy. It was a grayish blue color, and her eyes were like void made of fire.

"It's you!" Jade shouted.

Natalia and Luke looked at him. "Jade, do you know this woman?" Natalia asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade's expression was shocked for a moment or two, and then went back to dead serious. "No, I can't say for certain." He lied, not that Luke and Natalia would have been able to notice that.

"Professor Jade Balfour…I'm amazed you're still alive. How many people want to kill you now?" the woman teased, still in her serious, frowning expression. Having enough of her smart ass remarks, Luke unsheathed his sword. "I don't give a damn who you are or what you want or what relation you have to Jade! But I can guarantee you if you don't get the hell out of her I'm going to chop you up into a hundred itty bitty pieces!" he threatened.

"Luke, don't!" Jade shouted, panic noted in his voice. Luke slightly looked over at Jade. "Why?" he asked, a little annoyed. When he looked back the woman was gone. Her laughing could still be heard. When the looked up all they saw was her quickly turning and cloak flying off her shoulders. She was gone. "Jade, she got away!" Luke exclaimed, sheathing his sword.

Jade fixed his glasses and brushed some dust off his shoulders. "It's not smart to fight here and now, Luke. We still have our mission. We should leave this place immediately." He explained as he already began to head for the exit. Luke and Natalia looked at each other. Jade was worried?

_CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW_

"_Who's Kayura?" Luke asked, his face looking more concerned than confused. Zathura turned away. "Kayura…it means 'princess of life' in Ancient Ispanian. She is…she was the very first Fon Master." She explained. The whole room went dead silent. The Fon Master originated from Nhumaria!?_


End file.
